Brainwashed
by bloodwitch
Summary: Mercury been take by a new enemy and is turned again her friend now she out to destory them what will happen will the enemy successed or will the get Mercury back. I got bored a wrote this so please no flames.
1. Taken

(Blazing 1 taken)  
  
It had started at a battle where the Senshi and a new enemy were combating each other. The Senshi were losing the battle as Sailor moon was about to be struck down when out of nowhere Mercury interfered as she it was she that had been hit.  
  
"Mercury" Sailor moon yelled  
  
Mercury collapse on the ground as it was Sailor Uranus and Neptune were the close to Sailor Moon rush to them both.  
  
"Sailor Moon are you alright" Sailor Uranusquestion  
  
"Is Sailor Mercury alright" Sailor moon asked in concern  
  
Neptune was about to check on her went she was hit back the other looked up to see a figure in a dark blue outfit.   
  
'Why did she have to be hurt they will pay for this' the figure thought  
  
"Who are you?" Venus question  
  
"That is none of your buisness" The figure answer as the eyes started to glow the figures had his hand in a fist  
  
Mercury started to glow as she was lifted up into the air as she disappeared and reappeared in the figure arms which the figure disappeared.  
  
"Mercury" Jupiter yelled  
  
The other looked to where she use to be as the all looked at each as they all got up and turned to leave now they could do nothing.  
  
(somewhere else)  
  
Mercury was laying on a table which she was strap to while two shadow figure were watch her.  
  
"Can we do it or not" one figure question in a cold voice  
  
"Yes we can but it will take time to get rid of all her memory" a soft voice answer  
  
"Then do it a report to me when she is done" the cold voice reply   
  
"Yes gerenal" the soft voice respond  
  
The figure had turned it attention back to Mercury who was still knock out as it was then that the figure turned on the machine which black wave swirled around Mercury.  
  
"Lets see it will take about 2 day to a week to finish the earsing" the figure spoke  
  
(back in Tokyo)  
  
The other were all at the shrine as they looked exertemly sadden that Mercury is gone.  
  
"What can we do" Huraka reply punching the wall  
  
"Their nothing we can do we don't know where they took her" Michiru respond looking at Setsuna who was sitting on the bed looking ashamed  
  
'What wrong with Setsuna I wonder if she knew this would happen' Michiru thought  
  
'Mercury what has happen to you what do they plan to do to her'Setsuna thought  
  
"Well we keep looking for any sign of find her" Setsuna reply quietly  
  
" Yeah that all we can to for now" Rei respond  
  
(at the enemybase)  
  
The dark outfited figure was looking at Mercury as he walked up to the table that she was at.  
  
"Tell me your name" The figure demand  
  
"my name is Mercury" Mercury struggle to say  
  
"Well you won't be that for much longer" the figure spoke  
  
"Sir she will be ready to test in 2 day to a week" other figure reply  
  
"Good in form me when she ready the Queen is wait Pr. Ivan" the figure respond  
  
"Yes I understand Gerenal Dark" Pr.Ivan reply  
  
The Gerenal left the Pr. Ivan to do her work as she increase the brainwashing waves that were around Mercury.  
  
in Mercury mind  
  
"Hey guys" Ami reply   
  
"Hi Am...."Usagi reply  
  
Ami watch as everything went black as they disappeared into the darkness which Ami looked around for them.  
  
"What happen where I am who I am" Ami reply holding her head  
  
outside Mercury mind  
  
Mercury was starting to struggle with the strap on both her arms and legs and even her head was strap down.  
  
"She began to accept what happening" Pr. Ivan reply   
  
Mercury struggle for a few mins as she final stop struggle and just stop moving.  
  
" Well she is almost done now that the easy parts done on to the hard part" Pr. Ivan respond to herself  
  
(back in Tokyo)  
  
The Scout where looking around for any signs of the enemy but they had no luck in finding any.  
  
"Venus to Jupiter"Venus spoke into her commuincter  
  
{Jupiter here find anything} Jupiter reply  
  
"No I did find anything how about you" Venus respond  
  
{No did find anything how about the others} Jupiter reply  
  
"No they to found nothing head back to the shrine" Venus respond  
  
{Alright I'm on my way}Jupiter spoke   
  
The com went into a static as they all head back to the shrine which they arrived in a matter of mins.  
  
"What can we do I don't think Ami mother is going to believe us anymore even our own parents will know that Ami is not with us" Mina reply   
  
"I know but what can we do Hey mom I'm sailor moon and we lost Ami in a battle" Usagi reply sacrasm   
  
"Usagi actually has a point but we have no choice but to tell" Rei reply   
  
The other looked at Rei then at each other before they nodded their head in defeated.  
  
"Will call them now and have them meet us here" Mina reply   
  
"I'll call them alright" Setsuna reply   
  
They nodded  
  
Setsuna walked up to the phone and dial the number as she talked to each and very one of their parents to come to the shrine.  
  
"Its done are you sure you want to do this" Luna question  
  
"Yes we now have to find Mercury but we don't want to worry our familys lets go outside and wait in order of planets" Mina reply   
  
They all went outside as they waited in the order of their planet venus to pluto.  
  
"Well it now or never huh"Darien reply   
  
Their folks came up the stair to stop and stare at the people in front of them Rei grandpa greeted them.  
  
"What is wrong girls" Rikou question  
  
Just as the were about to speak when an enemy appeared above them as they looked up to see the figure was a dark soldier.  
  
"Die" the dark soldier yelled  
  
He grab Hotaru thinking that she was a mere human as he lifted her into the sky with a energy bind.  
  
"You will die first human" the dark soldier yelled  
  
"Who are you?"Hotaru question  
  
"I'm Draco and are going to die" Draco reply   
  
"I think not" Hotaru reply as an arua of purple as she broke the energy bind  
  
She started to fall when she looked up to see him as she also looked down at the ground before yelling something that everyone at the shrine heard.  
  
"SATURN PLANET POWER MAKE-UP"Hotaru yelled as she tranformed into sailor saturn  
  
Saturn reach the ground gently with her Silence Glaive in her hand which she put up a sheild.  
  
"Now scouts lets do it" Saturn yelled  
  
The parents of the Senshi looked at the girls as they watch the older one walk forward.  
  
URANUS PLANET POWER MAKE-UP  
  
NEPTUNE PLANET POWER MAKE-UP  
  
PLUTO PLANET POWER MAKE-UP  
  
They tranformed the parents where shock to learn that they where the sailor scouts as they turned to the other girls.  
  
"I'm sorry but we must" Mina reply   
  
VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP   
  
MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP  
  
JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP  
  
MOON CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP   
  
They to tranformed as Darien also tranformed into Tuxedo Mask all the parents where now shock.  
  
"Venus love-me-chain" Venus yelled as she release a chain on Draco  
  
"Mars flame sniper" Mars yelled as she release a flaming arrow  
  
Saturn had drop the shield as the attacks hit Draco knocking him back as he looked to see Saturn rise her Glaive.  
  
"Silince Gravlie " Saturn yelled as she struck Draco with a furies blow which destory him  
  
The Senshi turned to their parents as they started to walk forward until they were in front of them.  
  
"Hey sis where Mercury" Shingo question in a very shocking state  
  
All the Senshi looked sad all of a sudden as they were about to cry when Venus step out.  
  
"We were in a battle when she was injuried as we try to help her a unknown enemy came and took her we don't know if she is alright" Venus reply with tears running down her cheek  
  
Their parents now looked horrorafied by what was told to them then it was Rikou that spoke.  
  
"Where is Ami" Rikou reply  
  
"Ami is sailor mercury Rikou"Venus respond  
  
"No Ami how could you let this happen" Rikou yelled  
  
Their was nothing they could do but it was Pluto who looked up at the sky and spoke in a gentle tone.  
  
"We will find her now matter what happen to us for even I did not see this coming we will find her I promise"Pluto reply gently   
  
Author note: What will happen? Will they find Mercury in time to save her before she forgets them? Why didn't Pluto see it? Who is their new enemy? Stay tone for the next blazing 2 The fight begins.See ya soon 


	2. Fight Begans

(Blazing 2 Fight begans)  
(At the enemy base)  
  
It was another general that was looking at Mercury as it was then that the figure appeared.  
  
"Well Gen. Despair what do you think" the figure question  
  
"What am I suppose to be impress with the girl Gen. Dark" Gen. Despair answer  
  
"Not yet but when we have fully brainwashed her she will be on our side and the next trap is set am I right" Gen. Dark asked  
  
Gen. Despair nodded  
  
'Good because we can test her out when she is done I want to see where her loyal lie with those sailor sapts' Gen. Dark thought as he grin evilly  
  
"Make sure that you send Sage he is still of use to us for now understand me" Gen. Dark reply  
  
"Yes sir" Gen. Despair respond as he disappeared  
  
"She almost done sir" Pr. Ivan reply  
  
The Gen. Dark looked at her as she was increasing the brainwashed again so that way she would be ready.  
  
"Inform me when she is done"Gen Dark spoke  
  
Pr. Ivan nodded as the Gen. Dark disappeared as well which this left her alone with Mercury.  
(At Tokyo Mall)  
  
The other were still upset about them not finding Mercury as they were walking in silince when an explores was heard in the mall.  
  
"What was that" Mina reply as the ground shook  
  
"I don't know but I feel negative vibes coming in that direction" Rei respond pointed to the east of the mall  
  
They all started to run toward it as they were almost their when all of them had transformed into senshi. Which it was then that they had arrive to see an enemy attacking.  
  
"Who the heck is that" Uranus yelled  
  
"Well if it isn't the sailor sapts" the enemy reply  
  
"Who are you" Uranus yelled  
  
"The name is Sage and I'm here to destory you" Sage reply  
  
The Senshi attack Sage as he was knock back but got up looking rather pissed at them. Which he started to fire his own attack on them which Saturn raise the silince Wall as it protect them from harm.  
  
"What the..."Sage was cut off as he was sent fly by Neptune  
  
"Now what have you done to Mercury" Jupiter yelled getting ready to punch  
  
"That I will not say" Sage reply  
  
Sage again was knock back as he struggle to get up Sage at this point was bleeding from the arm and leg.  
(At the enemybase)  
  
"Gen. Dark she is ready what do you want her to do" Pr. Ivan asked  
  
"Let her join the battle when that Moon brat is way from them then I want her to destory the moon brat and get rid of that weakling Sage" Gen.Dark answer  
  
"Yes sir" Pr.Ivan reply as the image went blank (Back at the battle)  
  
Sage had manage to out run them as it was only Sailor Moon and Sailor Neptune that manage to find him. For they had no time to connect the other so they would deal with him themselves.  
  
"Dm those scouts what I know what to do" Sage reply as he stop only to run at them which they move out of the way  
  
Sage took this adavantage to strike at Neptune which she was caught off guard and had be knock again the wall. She was still barely concious as all she could do was watch.  
  
"Now you die Moon brat and I wi..."Sage was cut off as he was hit back  
  
Sage looked around as he looked behind him to see another senshi looking at him.  
  
"Die Senshi" Sage yelled  
  
"I think not Sage you are of no use to us now good-bye"the figure reply as it raise the flat side of the hand and fire and attack destorying Sage  
  
The figure walked forward as a creature appeared in front of Sailor Moon as the mystious figure came out of the shadow Sailor Moon gasp.  
  
"Mercury" Sailor moon reply in shock and surprisement  
  
The creature looked at Sailor Mercury as she stood their looking at them before walking more then she stop.  
  
"Sailor Moon give the crystal to me" Sailor Mercury reply  
  
"But why do you want it" Sailro Moon question  
  
"Don't asked question just give me that crystal" Sailor Mercury order  
  
"What have they done to you no traitor" Sailor Moon whisper  
  
"The Queen want that Crystal kill her if nessacrey" Sailor Mercury order to the creature  
  
The creature began to charge at Sailor moon who turned and ran from them was Mercury follow them.  
  
"Mercury working for the enemy now Sailor moon is doomed" Sailor Neptune spoke to herself as she got up and followed (Somewhere down town)  
  
Sailor Moon was having a hard time with the creature as she was thrown back by the creature.  
  
"Just give up you haven gotten a chance Moon brat"Sailor Mercury reply  
  
"Stop right their Nega scum" Every senshi yelled  
  
The Senshi attack the creature as it was weaken by all their attack that had hit it. Then Sailor moon used her scepter to destory it Mercury had her hand clenched in a fist and looked angir.  
  
"Mercury your back are you with us now"Sailor Jupiter reply it pulled Mercury out of her thought  
  
She just looked at the Senshi as they looked at her which Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus step forward.  
  
"Don't go near her she not on our side anymore she been brainwashed by them so we don't know what she could do to us that creature was taking order from her she is not our friend anymore" Sailor Neptune replied harshly  
  
The other were taken back because of what Sailor Neptune had just said about Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Neptune is right we are not friend I'm your enemy now and I won't stop till I have that Crystal and destory you so who first to fall" Sailor Mercury respond  
  
"No they really did a job on her"Sailor Mars spoke  
  
Mercury was getting ready to fire when she heard Gen. Dark speak to her as she stop.  
  
"Come back your not ready yet Mercury" Gen. Dark reply  
  
Mercury close her eyes before she open them to see them staring as she turned to leave.  
  
"I'll be back to destory you and take the crystal see ya later sailor brats" Sailor Mercury reply as she disappeared in a swirl of dark energy  
  
"Mercury Where to late she been turned what do we do now"Sailor Jupiter yelled hitting her fist to the ground (At the enemybase)  
  
Sailor Mercury was kneeled down to the Queen as she looked over her as she smirked wickly.  
  
"So this is Sailor Mercury but you need training so Gen.Dark will be training you do I make myself clear" The Queen order  
  
"Yes my Queen"Sailor Mercury respond still kneeled  
  
"Very well you are dismissed"The Queen command  
  
Sailor Mercury got up as she disappeared from them leaving Gen. Dark and the Queen alone.  
  
Author Note: What will happen to the Scouts now? Will they be able to strike Mercury? What does this new force want with the crystal? Stay tune for the next blazing 3 Mercury Memories. See ya soon. 


	3. Mercury Mermory

(Blazing 3 Mercury Memories)  
  
At the enemybase  
  
'Those sailor brat I will destory them' Sailor Mercury thought  
  
Just then Gen. Dark appeared as he looked at her before walking forward toward Sailor Mercury.  
  
"My you are quite impatient Sailor Mercury what wrong to confided here" Gen. Dark asked in a taunted  
  
"When well I destory those Sailor spats" Sailor Mercury asked  
  
"So you want to have fun well if I let you go out for a while to let you have fun you can target one Sailor but only one pick which one and attack if the other come head back here understand" Gen. Dark answer  
  
"Yes sir I understand" Sailor Mercury reply  
  
"Good go" Gen. Dark respond  
  
Sailor Mercury disappeared from the base as she had reappeared on a roof top. Which it was then she de-tranformed into her normal form as she walked inside down the stair.  
(On the Street of Tokyo)  
  
The girl looked the same was she walked around but it was something Ami was feeling that was taking her somewhere she didn't know but yet did now. Where her feet took her was the Hino Shrine as she looked up to see the stone steps.  
  
'Why did I come here' Ami thought as she walked up the stair  
  
When she got up on top of the stairs she looked around to find it was a shrine she had walked to. (Inside the Scared flame)  
  
They of course had told their parent what happen to Ami as Mrs. Minzuno was shocked and crying for the lose. The other where in the room talking when it was Rei that snapped her head up.  
  
"What wrong Rei" Luna asked  
  
"You guys I feel negative vibes again their outside the temple" Rei answer  
  
They all went to the door as they open it to see Ami standing their looking at the cherry blussoms.  
  
'Why do I feel I've been here before' Ami thought as a cherry blussom fell into her hand  
  
"Ami what she doing here" Lita question  
  
"I don't know but I'll see stay here if something happen you guy have to back me up understand" Rei answer which she walked out to where Ami was  
  
Rei was standing behind Ami who didn't even notice that she was their as Rei spoke.  
  
"Excuse me my I help you" Rei asked  
  
Ami turned as she looked at Rei which it was then Rei notice she had narrowed her eyes.  
  
"No I don't need any help miss..." Ami answer  
  
"Hino Rei but you can call me Rei" Rei reply  
  
"I figure as much Sailor Mars well this is my lucky day isn't it" Ami respond harshly  
  
"Ami what happen to you what did they do to you" Rei question  
  
"I will not answer your question your my enemy I will kill you" Ami answer  
  
Rei looked at her with saddness in her eyes as she also looked down at the ground.  
  
'Why is she sadded is it because she going to die no what happening' Ami thought  
  
Ami grab her head as she kneeled on one knee which the other came out of their hidding places. It was then that their parent had came out to see Ami on the ground.  
  
"What wrong with Ami" Mr. Hino asked  
  
"NO LET ME GO" Ami yelled  
  
Flashbacks  
  
"Hey Ami want to go to the movies" mina asked  
  
"But I have to study" Ami answer  
  
"You can study later Ami let have fun while we have peace" Lita reply  
  
"Come on lets go" Usagi yelled  
  
the three of them ran out the door of the shrine leaving Rei and Ami alone in the room.  
  
"Come on Ami a little fun never hurt beside Lita right we better enjoy this peace and quiet while it last so how about it" Rei reply smiling at Ami  
  
Ami sighed "Alright lets go have fun Rei" Ami reply  
  
That day turned out to be the best day they had ever had which by the end of the day Ami was laughing and smiling.  
  
"Hey you guy will be friend forever right nothing will turn us againist up right" Usagi asked  
  
"Right I will never break that promise" Mina reply  
  
"Same here" Lita reply  
  
"Yeah we've help each other so nothing will ever change" Rei reply  
  
"I never want to forget our friendship is our bond and no one will take that away even if that make us forget that is a promise" Ami respond  
  
'I promise never to forget and betray my friend no my family' Ami thought  
  
End of Flashback  
  
'Why am I having these image I don't understand what' Ami thought holding her head as more image flash by  
  
"Luna what wrong with her" Rei asked  
  
"She began to rememeber" Luna answer  
  
"I...made...a...promise...to...never...forget...and...betray...my... friend...no...my...family AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH LET ME GO I DON'T WANT THIS PAIN ANYMORE JUST LET ME GO" Ami studder out in a yell (Back at the enemy base)  
  
"Sir we have a problem" Prof. Ivan reply  
  
"What" Gen.Dark asked  
  
"It seem that Ami is regain her memory" Prof. Ivan answer  
  
"WHAT how can that be find her and bring her back" Gen. Dark yelled  
  
Prof. Ivan nodded as she left Gen. Dark which she head for down town Tokyo.  
(Back at the shrine)  
  
Ami had knock out as they carried her back inside which she was tossing on the bed.  
  
"What do we do now" Mina asked  
  
"I don't know but I bet you the enemy is probly looking for her right now" Luna answer (near the shrine)  
  
Prof. Ivan was walking toward the shrine as she smiled evilly which she then walked up the stairs.  
  
'well I find you so I'll have to take you back now' Prof.Ivan thought (in Rei room)  
  
Ami began to glow black as she lifted from the bed the other saw this as she disappeared they then went outside to see a woman dress like a doctor. She was floating Ami toward her which she grinned evilly at the other.  
  
"Well Sailor brat I'll be taking her now see ya" the woman reply disappear along with Ami  
  
"No not again how do we get her back when they have her again" Hotaru reply (At the enemy base)  
  
"Your memory have to be erease again this time their will be none for you to see" Prof. Ivan spoke  
  
It was then that she began to brainwash Ami again which this time didn't take to long considing she had no memory this time.  
  
"Is she done I want to go after that sailor mar send her out when she finish I'll send a creator out to bring Sailor mars out" Gen. Dark reply  
  
"Yes sir" Prof. Ivan respond  
  
Prof. Ivan turned the energy waves off as Sailor Mercury woke up which she sat up.  
  
"Prof. Ivan do I have a mission" Sailor Mercury asked  
  
"Yes your to go after Sailor Mars do you understand" Prof. Ivan answer  
  
"Yes I understand Prof. Ivan" Sailor Mercury reply  
  
It was then at she got off the table which Sailor Mercury disappeared from the lab. Sailor Mercury went straight to the battle feild where she saw the Sailor Senshi fighting the creator.  
  
'Good I'll hit them while they are distracted by the creator' Sailor Mercury thought  
  
The creator keep attacking as the other where having a hard time with it just as Neptune was about to attack she is blasted back.  
  
"What the hell was that" Sailor Uranus yelled looking around  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rapadoy" Sailor Mercury shouted  
  
The other turn to see Sailor Mercury launch and attack at the other as they scatter. It is then that Sailor Mars looks in front of her to see Sailor Mercury going after Sailor Mars.  
  
'It was a trap they were waiting for me to come out' Sailor Mars thought  
  
"Sailor Mercury don't you rememeber the promise that you would never forget and betray your family" Sailor Mars yelled as tears came to her eyes  
  
"What promise I never made a promise to you Sailor brats now die" Sailor Mercury yelled attacking Sailor Mars  
  
Sailor Mars was through back as she got up to see Sailor Mercury attack again this time Sailor Mars was knock to the ground. She could barely get up which yet again Sailor Mercury attack her only this time she had a hard time getting up.  
  
"World Shaking" Sailor Uranus yelled sending the attack inbetween Mercury and sailor Mars  
  
"Blast it well Sailor Mars their will be a next time see ya around Sailor snorbs" Sailor Mercury replied disappearing  
  
"Sailor Mars are you alright" Sailor Venus asked looking at Sailor Mars very concern  
  
"Yeah just sore they brainwashed her again this time I don't think their is any memorys left" Sailor Mars answer (At the Enemys base)  
  
"Those Sailor brats have interefed to many times I will destory them" Sailor Mercury spoke to herself angirly  
  
"You will get your chance to destroy them just have patient Sailor Mercury" General Dark responded appearing behind Sailor Mercury  
  
"Yes General Dark" Sailor Mercury said with a nodded  
  
"Good come you have training to do" General Dark command walking away from Sailor Mercury  
  
'Why is it I feel sadden by Sailor Mars tears...WHY' Sailor Mercury thought angirly walking with General Dark to train (back at the outer house)  
  
Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna where sitting around in the living room think about what had happen.  
  
"They really did a job on her she now has no memory of us how are we going to get her back" Hotaru cried as tears slid down her cheeks  
  
Michiru gently hugged Hotaru who was sobbing on her shoulder which it was then that Michiru looked to the other two.  
  
"Setsuna was this suppose to happen" Michiru asked the Senshi of time  
  
"No this was not suppose to happen I don't understand it everything was going fine until that fight happen then everything went wrong" Setsuna replied looking sadden  
  
"Dmn it why couldn't we protect her better we let her down" Haruka yelled punching the wall  
  
"Their was nothing we could have do all we can do now is keep try to get her memory back" Michiru said calming looking down to see that Hotaru sleeping with tears stain on her cheek.  
(Back at the enemy base)  
  
Sailor Mercury had been training and progressing rather quickly which made General Dark rather please.  
  
'She is progressing faster then I anticpanted' General Dark thought  
  
"That is enough are you restless Sailor Mercury" General Dark yelled  
  
Sailor Mercury nodded as she walked over to General Dark who was smirking at her.  
  
"Good I want you to go after Sailor Neptune fight her learn how she fights" General Dark order  
  
"Yes General Dark" Sailor Mercury replied disappearing  
  
'The more she learns how they fight the better' General Dark thought (At the outer house)  
  
Michiru was sitting in the living room the other had left to meet the others and and get dinner so that left Michiru home alone. Just then their was a knock at the door.  
  
"I wonder who that is" Michiru spoke getting up as she went to the door and open it only to be grab an through outside  
  
Michiru landed as she looked to see Sailor Mercury standing their looking at her.  
  
"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP"  
  
Neptune tranformed as she stood their looking at Sailor Mercury who attack Sailor Neptune.  
  
"Sailor Mercury please stop this" Sailor Neptune replied  
  
"Why" Sailor Mercury respond attack Sailor Neptune with a roundkick  
  
Sailor Neptune started to fight back as Sailor Mercury keep dodging the kick that Neptune keep throw. It was then that Sailor Mercury through one of her attack at Neptune who was thrown back she was struggle to get up.  
  
"Pathiced Sailor Neptune I thought you be more of a challenge I guess I was wrong" Sailor Mercury taunted as Neptune got up as she started to attack again 2 Hours later  
  
Sailor Neptune was on the ground barely conscious as Sailor Mercury was grinning.  
  
"Well now you die" Sailor Mercury spoke charging for an attack  
  
"World Shaking"  
  
Went zoom between Sailor Mercury and Sailor Neptune who was now starting to lose conscious. Sailor Mercury looked towards them as she then grinned at them.  
  
"Well Sailor Neptune looks like I'll leave you for now see you later Sailor sapts" Sailor Mercury spoke as she disappeared  
  
"Sailor Neptune" Sailor Uranus yelled ranning to her side  
  
"Why would Mercury go after her" Sailor Saturn asked on the verge of crying  
  
"I don't know" Sailor Pluto answer  
  
Author Note: Well sorry to leave you hanging here. You'll have to wait to see what happen next. Will they figure out why she fighting them. Or will they fail. Stay tune for the next blazing 4 Sailor Jupiter attacked. See ya soon. 


	4. Author Note

I'm back and I'm alive I forgot my password to my account but now that I know it I'll be taking my stories down to rewrite because I have a beta to help me so look for my stories.


End file.
